Oliver and Miley: Friends or Something More
by Blue ranger 1983
Summary: There's a dance coming up at school and Miiley asks Oliver. Will they realize that their frendship has become something more? Or will they just remian friends? Major OliverMiley and LillyJackson rated K just to be safe Hope you like it.
1. The first date

Oliver and Miley: Friends or Something More

Chapter one: the first date

I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters I only own the plot

It was an ordinary Friday afternoon, and Miley and Lilly where sitting in the living room of the Stewart home doing their math homework when Lilly looked up to see Miley staring off into space for the eighth time that day.

"Miley, are you all right?" asked Lilly.

"Huh what?" asked Miley.

"What's going on you've been a flake all day," said Lilly.

"I'm sorry I just can't help it I can't stop thinking about the dance next Friday," said Miley with a sigh.

"What about it?" asked Lilly.

"Well its girl's choice that means we have to ask the guy," said Miley.

"Who are you going to ask?" asked Lilly.

"I don't know," said Miley.

"What about that cute guy in English you know, Brian?" asked Miley.

"He's going out with Amber," said Lilly.

"How about Brad?" asked Lilly.

"He's with Ashley," Said Miley.

"Well there's David that cute guy from math," said Lilly.

"No he moved last week," said Lilly.

"Jason?" said Miley.

"Too short," said Lilly.

"Billy?" said Lilly.

"Too tall," said Miley.

"Well I mean if you're really desperate there is always Oliver," said Lilly half jokingly.

"Seriously?" asked Miley.

"Well yeah, I mean just as friends you wouldn't have to kiss him or anything," Said Lilly.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad he is kinda cute," Said Miley.

"Did you just call Oliver cute?" asked Lilly incredulously.

Miley only smiled and nodded.

"You think he'd say yes?" she asked.

"Call him and find out," said Lilly.

Handing Miley the Phone she dialed Oliver's number after a moment he answered.

"Hello?" he said. Miley took to a moment to decide what to say.

"Hey Oliver Look I was wondering has anybody asked you to the dance Next Friday?" she asked and waited for a response.

"Not yet," said Oliver.

"Would you like to go with me?" asked Miley.

"I'd love to," said Oliver almost at once.

"Great what are you doing later?" asked Miley.

"Nothing really, wanna go hang out?" said Oliver

"Like just the two of us?" asked Miley.

"Yeah," said Oliver.

"Yeah sounds like fun I'll meet you at the movies at three," said Miley.

"Cool, see you then," said Oliver.

"What did he say?' asked Lilly.

"He said yes and we're going to the movies at three," said Miley.

"Cool, wait what time is it?" asked Lilly.

"One O'clock," Said Jackson who had just walked in

"We have work to do," said Miley.

As she and Lilly ran upstairs to her room to pick out an outfit for Miley to wear. After an hour, Miley stood in front of the full-length mirror in her closet wearing a blue denim skirt pink spaghetti strap top and blue high heels. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Great Oliver's gonna love it," said Lilly.

"Now I just need to do my hair and makeup," said Miley.

As she sat down at her vanity table and began to style, her hair then she applied her makeup she started with a light tinted moisturizer and then a light pink eye shadow. "Perfect I wish I could see the look on Oliver's face when sees you," said Lilly smiling.

"Now what lipstick should I wear?" asked Miley.

"How about this one?" asked Lilly holding up a silver tube containing a soft pink shade.

"Perfect check the name," said Miley.

Lilly turned the lipstick over and read the name printed on the bottom "First kiss," She said a smile forming on her lips.

"Oh will you stop smiling! I didn't make up the name I just like the color," said Miley exasperatedly.

"Yeah I know but its funny this shade might live up to its name," Said Lilly still smiling as she handed the lipstick back to Miley.

Who applied it carefully closed the cap and set it back on the table. "Well maybe I don't know but I'll tell you everything tomorrow," said Miley.

"One last thing and you'll be perfect," Said Lilly as she sprayed some perfume into the air and Miley walked through it. Miley looked at her watch it was nearly two-thirty so she headed down the stairs and towards the door only to be stopped by Jackson.

"Jackson, get out of my way or I'm going to be late," said Miley.

"Late for what?" he asked.

"I have a date," Miley said.

"A date with who?" asked Jackson.

"Oliver if you must know," Said Miley annoyed.

"Oken, since when are you dating him?" asked Jackson not believing what he was hearing.

"This is our first date. Now get out of my way or I'll tell Cooper you still sleep with the teddy bear Mom gave you when you where two," said Miley.

"You wouldn't dare!" exclaimed Jackson as he took a step to his left to let Miley through.

She walked the short distance to the mall and found Oliver standing a few feet away from the pretzel place she walked over.

"Hey Miley," He said.

"Hey Oliver," said Miley.

"Wow you look nice," said Oliver.

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself," said Miley.

"Thanks Miley," Said Oliver

"Is that new a Jacket?" Asked Miley when she saw the denim jacket Oliver was wearing.

"Yeah I just got it yesterday do you like it?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah it looks good on you," said Miley smiling, as she felt a blush creep into her cheeks.

"So is there anything playing that you want to see?" asked Oliver.

"I've heard Bridge to Terabithia is really good," said Miley.

"I've heard that too," said Oliver.

"Let's see it then," Oliver said.

"Okay," Said Miley as they headed for the theatre when they arrived they walked up to the box office.

"Two tickets for Bridge to Terabithia Please," said Oliver.

"Twelve fifty," said the girl working in the box office.

Oliver reached into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet, and handed her a twenty-dollar bill and she handed him the tickets and his change. "Thank you and have a nice day," She said.

"Have a nice day," said Oliver and Miley together as they headed for the concession stand.

"Hello how my I help you?" asked the young man standing at the cash register who's name was Chip.

"I'll have large popcorn and a large cherry coke," Said Oliver.

"Would you like butter on your popcorn?" asked Chip.

"No thank you," Said Oliver as Chip turned to Miley "I'll have a medium cherry coke and a box of milk duds please," Said Miley.

"That'll be nineteen fifty," Said Chip.

Oliver handed chip another twenty-dollar bill chip handed them their snacks as well as Oliver's change and they walked of to find the screen that their movie was playing on.

When they found it walked in and found seats near the middle of the top row as the movie started Miley reached for the bucket of popcorn that Oliver was holding in his lap and grabbed a handful as she did her hand brushed Oliver's "Sorry," She whispered.

"No problem," Said Oliver they sat in silence after that until the scene where Jesse gives Prince Terrien to Leslie.

"Aw that's so sweet," said Miley under her breath.

"Yeah it is," said Oliver.

"I wish I had a dog," said Miley quietly.

Oliver smiled making a mental note for later as the movie went on.

At the end of the movie both Miley and Oliver where in tears

"I can't believe Leslie died," said Miley, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know it's so sad you could totally tell how she felt about Jesse but she never got to tell him herself," Said Oliver a few tears falling from his eyes as he spoke.

Miley reached out and took Oliver's hand and he pulled her into his arms. Miley wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck and they cried into each other's shoulders for a moment.

"I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you," said Oliver tears now flowing freely down his cheeks.

Miley just sniffled after a moment they pulled apart and Oliver kissed her cheek softly.

This brought a small smile to Miley's lips.

"What we should do now?" asked Miley.

"Let's go to the pet store," Said Oliver.

"I love that idea," Said Miley as they walked toward the pet store when they arrived, Miley immediately ran to the window where a group of small cocker spaniel puppies where playing happily.

She smiled "Aw look at that one he's so cute!" she said.

"Yeah he is he looks like the dog I used to have when I was little," said Oliver.

"What happened to him?" asked Miley.

"He got hit by a car one day when I was five," said Oliver sadly.

"Oh Ollie, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring up a painful memory," Said Miley.

"It's okay, you didn't know," Said Oliver a note of sadness still evident in his voice Miley pulled him into a hug, and he hugged her back when they parted for the second time Oliver smiled happily.

"Thanks I feel better," He said.

"No problem that what friends are for," Said Miley.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Miley.

"We could go get something to eat," Said Oliver.

"Sounds good how about starbucks," Said Miley.

"Alright sounds good to me," Said Oliver as they walked through the mall towards starbucks when they arrived;

Oliver held the door open for Miley. "Thanks," She said.

"No problem Miles," Said Oliver they walked up to the counter.

"What can get for you today?" asked the young man standing behind the counter.

"I'll have a Venti chai latte and two apple fritters," Said Miley.

"I'll have the same," Said Oliver.

"Fourteen forty," Said the cashier Oliver pulled out his wallet and was about to open it when Miley said.

"No Oliver you paid of the movie I'll get this," As she pulled her wallet from inside her, purse and handed the cashier a gift card, which he swiped it and retuned it to her.

"All right if you're sure you don't mind," Said Oliver as they sat down to wait for their chai to be finished Oliver tore a small piece off of his apple fritter and popped it into his mouth.

"I love the apple fritters here," He said.

"Yeah I know they're awesome," said Miley.

As she heard her name called, she got up and walked over to the counter to pick up their tea she carried the two paper cups of hot chai back to the table and handed one to Oliver who took it and took a small sip

"I love chai," said Oliver.

"Aren't you glad I made you try it that one time," Said Miley as her cell phone rang "Hello," She said,

"So how's the date going?" asked Lilly.

"Fine we're having chai at Starbucks," said Miley.

"Awesome I have great news you won't believe who just asked me out," said Lilly.

"Who is it spill it girl," said Miley.

Jackson," said Lilly.

Miley's jaw dropped.

"Miley are you ok?" asked Lilly after several seconds silence.

"Did you just say Jackson asked you out?" asked Miley.

"Yeah I did," said Lilly.

"When?" asked Miley.

"Right after you left I was on my way out the door and he asked me to go to lunch," said Lilly.

"Where'd you guy's go?" asked Miley.

"Rico's, it was actually pretty fun," Said Lilly.

"Did he do anything embarrassing?" asked Miley.

"No he was a perfect Gentleman," said Lilly.

"I don't believe you Jackson can't go ten minutes without embarrassing me in public," said Miley.

"Well he was perfectly nice to me this afternoon. He even opened the door for me on our way out of the house," said Lilly.

\

"He did?" asked Miley.

"Yeah I've never had a better first date in my life in fact we're going out again tomorrow," said Lilly.

"As long as you guys are happy together I'm okay with it," Said Miley as Lilly hung up the phone

"What did Lilly want?" asked Oliver.

"She just told me that she and Jackson are going out," said Miley simply.

"I don't believe it.," said Oliver

"Yeah but I think it'll work out between them I think Jackson's had a crush on Lilly for a while," Said Miley.

"And you're okay with this?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah I am," Said Miley as she finished her chai and apple fritter she looked across the table and her eyes met Oliver's, and she sighed happily.

"What?" asked Oliver?

"I've never had so much fun on a date before," said Miley.

"I'm glad, I'm having a great time too," said Oliver as he too finished his snack and they got up and walked out of the store as they walked Miley took Oliver's hand in her own.

He smiled "What time is it?" asked Miley Oliver looked at his watch.

"Five fifteen why?" said Oliver.

"The Princess Bride is on tonight and it starts at six," said Miley.

"Oh man I love that movie lets go," Said Oliver as they headed for the exit then walked to Miley's house hand in hand as they walked a light rain began to fall Oliver pulled off his Jacket.

"Here I don't want you to get cold," He said.

"Oh Oliver you're so sweet," Said Miley as she pulled on the jacket and kissed his cheek softly he smiled when they got to Miley's house Robbie ray met them at the door.

"How was the movie?" he asked.

"It was great," said Miley.

"That's good. Dinner will be ready in about five minutes Oliver you're always welcome to stay," said Robbie Ray as the rain began to fall even harder outside.

"Thank you Mr. Stewart," said Oliver.

"Bud it's you're turn to set the table," said Robbie Ray.

"Okay daddy," said Miley as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'll help," said Oliver as he followed her and they began to set the table five minutes later the table was set everyone gathered around the table Oliver pulled out Miley's chair for her.

"Thank you Ollie-poo," she said.

"No Problem Miley-bear," said Oliver.

Jackson nearly choked on his mouthful of iced tea.

"Ollie-poo, Miley-bear I think I'm gonna be sick I mean could you two have picked sappier pet names for each other," He said.

"Hey Jackson lave them alone," said Robbie Ray.

"Thank you daddy," said Miley.

"No problem Bud," He said, as they all began to eat. When they had finished Jackson cleared the table and washed the dishes.

Oliver and Miley went into the den and turned on the TV but the cable was out.

"Oh Man, now we'll miss the Movie," said Oliver. Miley walked over to a bookshelf, which held her movie collection. She searched for a moment before for she found the one she was looking for.

"Oh no we won't I have it on DVD," Said Miley as she handed Oliver the case.

"Great I haven't seen this in ages it's one of my favorite movies of all time," Said Oliver.

"You know would make this night perfect?" asked Miley.

"No what?" asked Oliver.

"Some hot cocoa," said Robbie Ray as he walked into the den carrying two Mugs of hot cocoa each toped with whipped cream.

"You're the best Daddy," Said Miley as she took the mug of hot chocolate her father was holding

"Thanks Mr. Stewart," said Oliver as he took his turned on the DVD player and placed the disc in the tray and he and Miley settled down on the couch under a blanket to watch the movie together.

"Mr. Stewart this as the best hot chocolate I've ever had you have to tell me what's in here," said Oliver as he took sip of his hot cocoa.

"Sorry Oliver that's a Stewart family secret," Said Robbie Ray as he turned and left the den to answer the phone he came back about two minutes later.

"Oliver that was your mom she says she doesn't want you walking home tonight and both cars here are out of gas so I guess you spending the night," He said.

"Alright Mr. Stewart," Said Oliver as the Movie started Miley and Oliver sat on the couch snuggled closely together watching the movie.

By the time, they had finished their hot chocolate Wesley had been captured by the dread pirate Roberts. Five minutes later, they where both fast asleep, Miley's head was resting on Oliver's shoulder. Robbie Ray and Jackson walked in.

"Dad, are you going to do something about this?" asked Jackson.

"Yeah I am son, I'm gonna let them sleep," Said Robbie as he walked over to the coffee table, picked up the two empty mugs of cocoa, and taking them to the kitchen.

"You know if it was me in there with my girlfriend you wouldn't just let us sleep together Like that you'd make me move to the other side of the couch," said Jackson.

"Yeah but Oliver's not you, is he I trust him with Miley. He's her best friend and I don't think he'd do anything besides I'll have a little talk with them tomorrow," said Robbie Ray.

"Fine I'm going to bed," said Jackson.

"Good night son," Said Robbie Ray as he went off to bed


	2. The Talk

Oliver and Miley: Friends or Something More

Chapter 2: the talk

I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters I only own the plot for this story. The song "Good Morning Beautiful" belongs to Steve Holy

The next morning Oliver awoke at six o'clock to the sound of the birds chirping he looked out of the window the sun had just started to rise. He looked to his right and saw Miley sleeping peacefully the corners of her lips turned up in a slight smile Oliver pulled her carefully into his arms trying not to wake her, and began to sing.

"Good morning beautiful. How was your night? Mine was wonderful, with you by my side. And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face it's a good morning beautiful day.

I couldn't see the light. I didn't know day from night. I had no reason to care. But since you came along I can face the dawn, cause I know you'll be there. Good morning beautiful how was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side.

And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face it's good morning, beautiful day I never worry if it's raining outside cause in here with you girl the sun always shines.

Good morning beautiful how was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side. And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face. It's a good morning beautiful day. Good morning beautiful day, it's a beautiful day. Good morning day. What a beautiful day. Good morning beautiful,"

Miley opened her eyes and smiled brightly.

"Oliver that was beautiful," She said as they got up from the couch and walked out side to watch the sunrise.

"It's so peaceful out here this time of day," said Miley as she and Oliver got up and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning Kids," said Robbie Ray as he walked in and pored himself some more coffee.

"Good morning Mr. Stewart," said Oliver.

"Good morning Daddy," said Miley.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Jackson.

"Waffles," said Robbie Ray.

"Alright Dad," said Jackson and Miley in unison.

"Oh man I can't wait," said Oliver as they all sat down to eat and like the night before Oliver pulled Miley's chair out for her, she smiled at him. After breakfast, Miley went up to her room to change after about fifteen minutes, she came back into the den to find Oliver watching TV.

"Here's your Jacket," She said handing it back to Oliver.

"Keep it. It looks better on you anyway," said Oliver.

"Oh Ollie-poo you're so sweet," said Miley.

"Anything for my Miley-bear," said Oliver as he pulled Miley into his arms. When they parted, they walked over and sat down. He took her hand just then Robbie Ray walked into the room.

"Hi Daddy," said Miley.

"We need to talk," He said.

"About what?" asked Miley and Oliver together.

"About how serious the two of you have gotten," said Robbie Ray.

"What do you mean?" asked Miley.

"I mean that two days ago you two where just friends and now you're using cute little pet names for each other," said Robbie Ray.

"Wait a minute Daddy you and mom had little pet names for each other," said Miley.

"That may be true but we didn't start using them for nearly two months after we started dating and I certainly didn't give her my jacket on the first date I waited until the second," said Robbie Ray.

"Well it was raining yesterday on the walk home," said Oliver.

"Come to think of it. It was raining that night too," said Robbie Ray calmly.

"But I still think you two need to slow down a little," said Jackson as he walked over having been listening from across the room. Jackson looked at Oliver who gulped.

"Oliver, may I have a word with you?" Jackson asked Oliver stood and walked across the room.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Oliver nervously.

"Miley," said Jackson simply.

"What about her?" asked Oliver becoming more nervous by the second.

"She's my little sister and I love her, if you ever break her heart. I'll… well let's just day you don't want to know what'll happen then," said Jackson.

"But I'd never do that I care for her too much to ever hurt her," said Oliver.

"Alright then I guess this conversation is over for now," said Jackson Oliver breathed a sigh of relief and returned to the couch only to have Robbie Ray turn to face them both.

"Miley, can you give Oliver and I a few minutes to talk man to man?" asked Robbie Ray.

"Sure Daddy I'll be in my room when you're done Ollie," said Miley "Okay honey," said Oliver as Miley pecked him on the cheek and went to her room. Leaving Oliver sitting alone with her father. Oliver gulped again.

"So Oliver I have a few questions for you," he said.

"Yes sir," said Oliver nervously.

"Well I would like to know where you think this relationship is headed?" asked Robbie Ray.

"Well Mr. Stewart, I love your daughter with all my heart, and I hope we'll be together for a long time," said Oliver.

"Have you told Miley about this yet?" asked Robbie Ray.

"No, I haven't I'm waiting for the right moment," said Oliver.

"Just take your time the moment will come. It may take two weeks or two months but it'll come," said Robbie Ray simply, placing a fatherly hand on Oliver's shoulder and smiling at him.

Oliver got up from the couch and walked to Miley's room he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Oliver opened the door and found Miley sitting on her bed he sat next to her and she smiled at him.

"So what should we do now?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know maybe we could go to the beach," said Miley.

"Sounds good to me, just let me run home and change and I'll meet you there," said Oliver.

"Okay but hurry," said Miley.

"I will Miley-bear," said Oliver. Miley beamed at him.

Oliver headed for his house when he got in the door his mother stopped him.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning Mom," replied Oliver as he headed for his room to change he came back down about five minutes later wearing a light blue t-shirt and a pair of baggy shorts.

"Mom I'm going to the beach," He called as he opened the door and stepped outside heading to meet Miley and Lilly when he arrived at the beach he walked to Rico's surf shop where he found Miley and Lilly talking about the dance.

"We have to go to the Mall today and get our dresses," said Lilly.

"Okay, but wait is this a formal dance or a casual one?" asked Miley.

"Casual I think. There's a theme it's a fifty's dace," said Lilly.

"Let's go," said Miley.

"Right behind you," said Lilly as she and Miley headed towards the mall. Oliver walked back to his house.

"I'm home," He called as he walked into the kitchen to find his older Brother Jesse standing in front of the fridge.

"Hey man how's it going?" asked Jesse.

"I'm good I just came from the beach hanging out with Miley and Lilly they had to go to the mall," said Oliver.

"Have you told Miley how you feel about her yet?" asked Jesse.

"Not yet I'm waiting for the right moment," said Oliver.

"It'll come just give it time," said Jesse.

"Mr. Stewart said the same thing," said Oliver.

"You know what they say about great minds thinking alike," said Jesse smiling.

Oliver walked into the living room, turned on the TV, and sat down on the couch.


	3. The Accident

Oliver and Miley: Friends or something More

Chapter 3: The Accident

Disclaimer I do not own Hannah Montana Disney does and John Michael Montgomery Owns the rights to the song I swear. I am not making any money form this story. Author's note dreams will appear in italics

Miley and Oliver where sitting in her den watching the latest episode of Zombie High. Miley's head was resting on Oliver's shoulder. The end credits began as Jackson walked in.

"Miley, I need your help I want to get Lilly a gift and I have no idea what to get her," He said.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Said Miley.

"Oh come on, I really need help.," pleaded Jackson.

"Alright I'll go but you have to let me pick it out I don't want you buying her something stupid," Said Miley.

"Fine I'm just glad to have the help," Said Jackson as Miley got up from the couch, and grabbed her purse from the coffee table. "See you when you get back," Said Oliver Miley hugged him and he hugged her back then she headed for Jackson's car and they drove to the mall.

When they arrived,. they got and walked in they looked around for about an hour "How about this?" asked Jackson holding up a pink top "She has one already I gave it to her for her birthday," Said Miley "They have the same one in blue," Said Jackson holding it up "I think she has that one too," Said Miley

"Man, this is hopeless," Said Jackson after looking thorough the fourth store and finding nothing "Let's try the other mall," Said Miley.

"Alright I can't believe we didn't find anything Lilly would like," Said Jackson as he and Miley headed for the parking lot when they reached his car they got in and drove across town to the other mall after driving only five minutes they where stopped at a red light.

"Aw man!" Said Jackson loudly they waited for the light to change as they did Jackson turned on the radio when the light changed Jackson pulled the car forward slowly. When suddenly a black corvette, came speeding through the intersection and smashed into them sending them spinning.

When they came to a stop, Jackson looked over to see Miley was slumped against the door unconscious; he looked on in horror for several seconds. When his found his wits again he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911 "911 emergency my I help you?" said the operator.

"My name is Jackson Stewart, and My sister and I where just in a car accident she's unconscious," He said hysterically.

"Sir you need to try and remain calm, where are you?" Said the operator calmly "At the intersection of first and main," said Jackson

"An ambulance is on the way," Said the operator.

"Thank you," Said Jackson. he waited for what seemed like hours until he heard the sirens, saw the flashing lights of the ambulance. It pulled up along side the car and three paramedics got out they rushed over with a gurney, and loaded Miley carefully onto it.

Then they checked all of her vital signs.

"BP 120 over 80, pulse 75," Said the first paramedic to her partner they loaded Miley into the ambulance and Jackson climbed in as well.

On the way to the hospital, Jackson took Miley's hand.

"Please be alright Miles, I'll never be able to forgive myself if you don't make it through this," he told her.

The rest of the ride was silent save for the sound of the siren, steady beep of the heart monitor, the sound of the ventilator, and Jackson's quiet sobbing after only a few minutes they arrived at the hospital a nurse escorted Jackson to the waiting room he sat in a chair and waited for what felt like hours. Until a woman wearing, a white lab coat walked over

"Is Miley okay doctor?" he asked.

"She's stable for now, but she's in a coma," She said.

"I have to call my dad, he doesn't know yet," Said Jackson

"Very well if you have any questions my name is Dr. Dana Grayson," She said and walked off to check something on a chart one of the nurses was holding. Jackson walked out side pulled out his cell phone, and dialed the number the line rang for a moment before Robbie Ray answered.

"Son, where the, heck are you? Oliver said something about you and Miley going to the mall to buy a gift for Lilly," He said.

"I'm at the hospital," Said Jackson.

"What are you doing at the hospital?" asked Robbie Ray.

"Miley and I where on our way to the mall across town and we got in accident," Said Jackson.

"An accident are you and Miley okay?" Robbie Ray.

"I'm fine, but Miley's not she was hurt in the accident she's in a coma," Said Jackson Robbie Ray fell to his knees.

"We'll be right there," he said after a long pause.

"Okay I'll se you in a little while," Said Jackson his voice cracking slightly as the realization of what was happening finally hit him fully.

He walked into the lobby of the hospital and found Dr. Grayson standing by the nurses' station reading Miley's chart he walked over just as she put it down on the counter.

"How's Miley doing, Dr. Grayson?" he asked.

"Not well I'm afraid she suffered some fairly significant trauma," She said.

"Will she be okay?" asked Jackson.

"Only time will tell we have some of the best neurologists in the county working on her case so don't loose hope," Said Dr. Grayson.

"May I go, see her?" Asked Jackson.

"Yes you may she's on the third floor room 325," Said Dr. Grayson.

"Thank you Dr. Grayson," Said Jackson as he walked down the hall to the elevators he pressed the button and waited for the elevator doors to open. When they did, he stepped in and pressed the button for the third floor and the elevator began to rise. when it came to a stop and the doors opened Jackson headed down the hall, he soon reached her room. he opened the door and walked in and all the air seemed to vanish form his lungs.

Miley lay motionless in her bed. He stood there for a moment.

"I'm so sorry Miley if only I hadn't made you come with me this never would have happened and you'd be at home," He said as tears began to fall from eyes again. He walked over to the bed and pulled a chair next to it. He sat there and took her hand.

"Miles I know I don't say it very often but, I love you," He said as more tears fell form his eyes. Before long, there was a knock at the door and Robbie Ray entered the room his face tear streaked.

Jackson got up form his chair.

"Dad I'm so sorry this whole thing is my fault," He sobbed.

"No it's not son it was just an accident I heard about it on the news the guy in the other car was drunk. I'm just glad you weren't hurt too," Said Robbie Ray as he pulled Jackson into a hug.

"I'll let you sit with her for a while are Oliver and Lilly here too?" asked Jackson.

"Yeah they're in the hall. They both took it pretty hard," Said Robbie Ray tears flowing freely down his face and his voice horse.

Jackson walked out into the hall he saw Lilly and Oliver standing a few feet away Lilly was sobbing uncontrollably in Oliver's arms. He was also in tears Jackson walked over and led them to a small room off the hall where they could sit down.

Jackson walked over to the TV in the corner and turned it on but turned it off almost immediately, because there was a news report about the accident on. He sat down next to Lilly and took her hand then he pulled her gently into his arms and she cried into his chest.

After a few minutes, her sobs quieted and she fell asleep in Jackson's arms Robbie Ray walked in about five minutes later and collapsed into a chair opposite the one Oliver was in.

"I guess I'll go next," Said Oliver as he got up and walked slowly down the hall when he reached the door he extended a shaking hand and turned the handle.

He walked in, crossed the room, and sat in the chair next the bed. He took Miley's hand and began to cry once more "Miley, I don't know if you can hear me but you have to wake up. Please wake up, I love you Miley," He said, as more tears fell from his eyes Miley remained unresponsive. Oliver cleared his throat and began to sing.

"I see the questions in your eyes. I know what weighing on you mind But you can be sure I know my part. 'Cause I'll stand beside through the years. You'll only cry those happy tears, and though I'll make mistakes, I'll never break your heart. I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there. I swear. Like the shadow that's by your side. I'll be there. For better for worse. til death do us part. I'll love you with every beat of my heart. I swear.

I'll give you everything that I can. I'll build your dreams with these to hands. We'll hang some memories on the wall. And when there's silver in your hair, you won't have to ask if I still care 'Cause as time turns the page my love won't age at all. I swear like the moon and the stars in the sky. I'll be there. I swear. Like the shadow that's by your side, I'll be there. For better or worse til death do us part. I'll love you with every beat of my heart. I swear. By the moon and the stars in the sky, I'll be there.

Like the shadow that's by you side. I'll be there for better or worse til death do us part. I'll love you with every beat of my heart I swear. I swear," As Oliver finished singing, he heard the door open.

He looked up to see Lilly walk in "Hey Lilly," He said.

"Oliver, that was beautiful," she said.

"Thanks Lilly," Said Oliver.

"Do you mind if I join you, or would you rather be alone?" asked Lilly

"Not at all?" said Oliver as he pulled another chair next the bed and Lilly sat down.

"You love her don't you?" she asked.

"With all my heart," Said Oliver as a fresh wave of tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Oh Ollie, I know this is hard on you but she'll get through this and then you can tell her how you feel," Said Lilly as she too began to cry.

Oliver pulled her into a hug when they parted Lilly smiled and kissed his cheek "Thank you for being my friend Oliver, I love you," She said,

"I love you too, Lilly," Said Oliver as Jackson walked in.

"Lilly are you Okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay how about you?" she asked.

"I've been better. I've never really liked hospitals they give me the creeps," Said Jackson shuddering slightly.

"I'm going to check out the coffee shop you guys want anything?" asked Oliver.

"I'd love some chai tea if they have it," Said Lilly.

"I'll take one too," Said Jackson.

"Okay I'll be right back," said Oliver as he left the room he returned ten minutes later with three chai tea lattes He handed the first to Lilly.

"Did you remember the extra cinnamon?" she asked.

"Of course," Said Oliver as he handed Jackson his chai.

"Miley was the one who first made me, try this stuff last year now I love it," Said Jackson taking a sip of his.

"Me too," Said Oliver and Lilly in unison Jackson took another sip and sighed, as a nurse walked in to check Miley's vital signs.

"I'll be right back," said Lilly as she got up and walked out the door.

"This is, all my fault," said Jackson

"Jackson none of this is your fault don't beat yourself up over it," Said Oliver.

"Everyone keeps telling me not to blame myself but I still feel like if it weren't for me Miley would be at home watching TV with you and Lilly, or working on a new Hannah song, or dance, or even telling me to quit bugging her," Said Jackson.

"Miley wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over this and you know it," Said Oliver.

"You're right Oliver and besides I need to stay strong for Lilly, and so do you," Said Jackson

"You're right Jackson," Said Oliver.

As Lilly walked in and sat down next to Jackson the three of them sat in silence for about five minutes until Robbie Ray walked in.

"Come on guys it's time to go visiting hours end in five minutes" he said.

"Alright we're coming," Said Jackson as they got up on the way out of the room Oliver stopped.

"I'll be back tomorrow Miley I promise," He said a single tear rolled down his cheek he wiped it away. They left the room and walked to the elevators Jackson pressed the button, and they waited for the doors to open.

When they did everyone stepped in, and Lilly pushed the button the elevator began to descend. When it reached, the first floor they headed for the car and drove back home Robbie Ray dropped Oliver and Lilly off and then he and Jackson went home themselves. Oliver trudged wearily up the stairs to his room took a shower and got ready for bed as he left the Bathroom his Mother stopped him "Is Miley okay?" she asked.

"She was still unconscious when we left," He said.

"Oh honey I'm sorry," She said.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning," He said as he opened his door and stepped into his room

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"I'd love some hot chocolate," Said Oliver.

"I'll be right back," Said Mrs. Oken Oliver closed the door and sat down at his desk the first thing that caught his eye was a picture Of him and Miley at the beach it had been taken at her birthday party they where smiling happily. Miley had her arm around Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver Picked it up and sighed; He said and sat the picture back in its original spot. He picked the book he had been reading the other day and opened it the point where he had left off and began to read he read for about five minutes before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called without looking up from his page.

"Here's your hot chocolate sweetie, and yes I added the cinnamon and the vanilla," Said Mrs. Oken.

"Thanks Mom it's perfect," Said Oliver as he took a sip of his cocoa and set it down on his desk as his mother left the room. Oliver retuned his attention to his book after about five minutes he had finished reading. He put the book back in place and Picked up his mug of cocoa but it was empty he took it to the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher after rising it out.

He went back to his room turned down the covers on his bed and climbed in turned over, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_It was sunset and Oliver and Miley where walking along the beach hand in hand she stopped and looked at him._

"_I love you Oliver," She said then she leaned in and kissed him softly he returned her kiss and looked into her eyes he could see the love that they held._

"_I love you too," He said_.

Oliver turned over in his sleep and smiled.


End file.
